


What is GISHWHES?

by AmaranthTalmage



Category: Gishwhes - Fandom, Misha Collins - Fandom
Genre: Freeform, entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthTalmage/pseuds/AmaranthTalmage
Summary: The Number 42.The answer to the ultimate question of Life, the Universe, and Everything.It also happens to be the number of this entry explaining in my own words, summing up what GISHWHES means. The essay asked for between 250 and 500 words, but i had so many more.Please enjoy.





	What is GISHWHES?

What is GISHWHES? No one knows for sure, except that it is the brainchild of a man named Misha Collins, and his army of weird, charitable gnomes that no one has met, but we're sure they exist. We, his loyal many, are tasked with carrying out some of the strangest things asked of a human being, but all are for goodness and lack-of-normalcy. It is with joy and laughter that we carry out these strange commands, and each one is meant to bring a smile to many faces; people that we know, people that we love, and people that we have yet to meet, often strangers on the street that are soon to be victims of our whimsy. Each GISHer, as we tend to call ourselves, will have a favorite task, something that brought us unmitigated happiness in our work, and often brings unreasonable pain and suffering to our loved ones that get pulled into the foray along with us.

The tasks asked of us could range anywhere from attempting to reanimate tofu, to conquering a fear, to visiting the elderly in fanciful dress. They are often include children with tasks such as making jewelry out of leaves and grass, or creating biodegradable confetti. These tasks are meant to alleviate boredom and doldrums, depression that we are currently fighting through the Corona virus quarantine. We are all suffering through these unsure times, and GISHWHES is a means to pull us from the clutches of our dark dwellings, where we tend to dwell when we're left to our own devices. Of course, you'll be thrown kicking and giggling into the lighter side of your imagination, as you'll be required to use it to complete this list of bizarre chores, especially when the task leaves you to decipher the wording of the task yourself. Such as, a task may ask you to create a scene from a Dr Seuss book, and it'll leave you to determine just how best to do this. This was simple for us, as my son is named Sam, and, living in the country, we could find both a boat, and a goat. He will not eat green eggs and ham, my son Sam. He definitely would not in the boat with a goat. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Why do we do these things? As I've said before, these are charitable things. Most items task you with being charitable to people during your romp through the list, such as taking snacks and treats to the elderly, or ice cream to fire stations. Some will require you to make a small donation to an already established charity not tied directly to the GISHWHES organization, but each player is asked an entry fee. This money is fed through to any number of things going on around the world. GISH is responsible for removing undetonated bombs in farmland in Laos, building hospitals in Syria, replanting rainforest in South America, and feeding children around the United States.


End file.
